


Clichè

by nonbinaryglory



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryglory/pseuds/nonbinaryglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dave watch a movie, cuddle on the couch and clichès happen. Heartmelting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clichè

"Ugh, this movie is boooring!" Jade said and proceded to make disgusted noises. Dave had made her watch one of his favourite movies, it sucked in her opinion. But something that didn't suck was sitting in Dave's lap while he ran his thumb across her tummy.

"No, it's not. Your movie tastes just suck, Jade." Dave said, sounding rather offended. Then he booped her nose. Sitting together like this was, nice. More than nice, it was warm, a warm feeling spreading through them making them smile like idiots at each other.

Jade leaned in while smiling big. "Well I think it's your movie taste that sucks! Your taste in movies suck huge smuppet dicks Dave!" She laughed loud at Dave's disgusted expression.

"Smuppets... oh god those puppets are the worst." He shuddered visibly and made several more funny disgusted faces. So funny in fact that Jade leaned backwards laughing and

Thump! "Ow! Hahahaha!"

They both fell onto the floor, a laughing, giggling mess.

"Oh my god ha this is so clichè!" Dave said, a goofy smile on his face. They both laughed and when they finished laughing they were still on the floor, Dave untop of Jade, quiet.

They smiled at each other. "We could make this even more clichè.. if you want to." Jade said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Dave said, and so they kissed each other for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THIS IDEA AT LIKE HALF AN HOUR TIL MIDNIGHT WHILE THINKING OF SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED TO ME AND I JUST WOW


End file.
